Promesas
by siniestr
Summary: Samuel Gabriel Winchester solo sabia de dos tipos de promesa


Se que debería de estar trabajando en mi otra historia "Un Fin, Un Principio", pero sinceramente no he tenido tiempo, estuve dos semanas enferma, luego tuve que ponerme al corriente en la escuela y ahora tengo exámenes, en fin de todos modos el próximo fin de semana subiré el 4to capitulo, mientras tanto les dejo esta pequeña pieza para que se entretengan y me disculpen y … ahí me dicen si les gusta pues tengo otra historía en la que estoy trabajando escrita desde el punto de vista de Mary, en fin ustedes dirán si les gusta y quieren más jeje UUU, bueno sin más que decir aquí los dejo con este One-shot

**Disclaimer:** Lastimable y muy dolorosamente Supernatural no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, sino al genio de Kripke y la WB ó CW, como sea yo no gano nada con esta historía excepto talvez uno que otro review jeje UUU

* * *

**PROMESAS**

* * *

Samuel Gabriel Winchester, solo sabía de dos tipos de promesa. 

Las promesas John Winchester, y las promesas Dean Winchester.

Las primeras las primeras siendo las de su padre, aprendió a reconocerlas a partir de los 6 ó 7 años de edad.

Aprendió a reconocerlas como palabras vacías, hechas talvez con buena intención, pero jamás cumplidas a través de los años, ese tipo de promesas por lo general eran hechas rápidamente, dichas con facilidad y pronto el pequeño Sam comprendió que para su padre no tenían realmente significado, solo eran palabras dichas para callar ó complacer a alguien.

Aun podía recordar todas y cada una de aquellas promesas rotas:

_" regresare hoy en la noche", "estaré en casa para navidad", "tendrás una fiesta esta año Sammy", "nos quedaremos otra semana", "podrás terminar este año escolar aquí", "nos quedaremos para la graduación",..._ podría seguir así durante horas, días ¿y por que no?, hasta años.

Pues aún hay millones de promesas insignificantes rotas por su padre, las cuales le había perdonado al hombre hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo existían unas que jamás seria capaz de perdonarle como:

"solo esta vez me llevare a Dean", "no te preocupes Sammy, Dean jamás volverá a ir de cacería", "tú hermano esta bien", "no dejare que algo malo le pase", "será sencillo nadie saldrá herido", "Dean nunca ira de cacería solo", " Dean no volverá a compañarme, solo se quedara contigo", "será la ultima vez", Dean va ha estar bien", "no es grave", "no iré tras el demonio hasta que Dean este bien"

Aquellas promesas rotas son las que no podría perdonarle a su padre nunca, pues si bien siempre que eran rotas era Sam el que lloraba, Dean era quien resultaba herido, quien sufría las consecuencias.

Después de aclarar todo esto, seria fácil de esperar que Sam no creyera más en promesas, que no creyera más en la gente, pero afortunadamente las cosas no fueron así, pues las promesas John Winchester, no fueron las únicas que conoció, pues también están las Dean Michael Winchester.

Estas a diferencia de las primeras, son promesa difíciles de obtener, dichas y hechas en raras ocasiones, pocas veces y por ello son las más preciadas.

Otra cosa que las distingue en si de las John Winchester, es que si bien Sam aun recuerda cuando empezó a reconocerlas, no puede recordar por más que lo intenta cuando empezaron.

Lo único que sabe con certeza es que sin ellas, probablemente no sería la persona que es ahora, pues no creería en los demás ó en que hay bondad en la tierra.

Las promesas de Dean, para Sam son preciadas y atesoradas, pues al igual que las piedras más preciosas son raras. Pues al contrario de las de su padre, son promesas que no son hechas al menos que signifiquen algo y puedan ser cumplidas y mantenidas.

Y aunque estudio psicología 101 en Standford , Sam aun no ha logrado comprender como es que su hermano creció en la forma en que lo hizo, conservando aquellos principios que su padre obviamente no impulso. No que Sam se queje, en realidad esta muy agradecido por ello.

Pero realmente lo que ha llevado a Sam a reflexionar sobre todo esto de promesas y la complicada psiquis de su padre y la aun más complicada de su hermano es tratar de no pensar en cierto sueño.

Así es, ambos hermanos se encuentran en estos momentos en alguna vieja y barata habitación, Dean duerme placida y tranquilamente sobre su estomago y una mano bajo la almohada, ciertamente la ultima cacería parece haberlo agotado. Mientras Sam, Sam se encuentra sentado sobre su cama pensando sobre todo esto en aquella oscura habitación oscura, observando a su hermano mayor dormir en la cama mas cercana a la puerta (a insistencia suya) como siempre.

Y todo por aquel sueño, aquella pesadilla más bien, que para empeorar las cosas no esta seguro sea una simple pesadilla y no una … visión, y quizás lo mas aterrador sea el hecho de que no seria la primera visión que tiene de Dean …

Por eso es mas fácil pensar en las promesas, pues Dean nunca ha roto una, nunca en toda su vida, y mucho menos una hecha a su hermanito menor, y eso señoras y señores es precisamente lo que el menor de los Winchester necesita, una promesa de su hermano.

Y talvez el mayor de los hermanos Winchester también tiene habilidades psíquicas ó talvez sea algo de ese instinto de hermano mayor ó aquel lazo de hermanos que los une, por que antes de que el más joven pudiera abrir la boca para llamar a su hermano, Dean se encuentra despierto, aparentemente ya habiéndose levantado y caminado hacía Sam, por que lo siguiente que el menor sabe es que su hermano se encuentra sentado junto a el en la cama con una mano calida, firme y reconfortante en su hombro

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Dean aún medio dormido y muy cansado como para tratar de ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos y voz como siempre lo hace

- Sí, no es nada, solo un mal sueño- Sam le responde tratando de asegurárselo con una sonrisa - vuelve a dormir- a lo que Dean solo arquea una ceja más despierto en una clara seña de NO-TE-CREO-NADA

- ¿Acaso fue una visión?- pregunta el cazador con un semblante más serio y despierto

-_DIOS, espero que no- _Sam murmura bajo su aliento, rogandole a Dios, si es que existe que lo que vio no sea realidad, aunque eso signifique que nunca puedan atrapar a ese Demonio de ojos amarillos ó como a Dean le gusta llamarlo "Ambar" sobrenombre que Sam reza todas las noches no llegue a oídos de dicho demonio.

- ¿Seguro de que estas bien?- la voz de su hermano preguntándole, lo saca de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh?, claro bien, no te preocupes por mi- Sam le asegura

- Oye, oye, oye un momento, quien dijo algo de estar preocupado por ti, no te lo tomes a mal Sammy, pero yo me preocupo por mi, no por ti, pues si continuas en lalalandia no puedo confiarte mi espalda- Dean responde con una sonrisa

- Imbecíl- naturalmente es la respuesta de Sam

- Perra- responde Dean aún sonriéndole y palmeándole la espalda después mientras se pone de pie - pero me alegra ver que estas bien Samanta- le dice ante de irse a su cama a dormir otra vez.

Y Sam, no puede hacer más que hacer que sonreír aun sin dejarse de asombrar por aquel efecto que Dean parece tener no solo con él ó su difunto padre, sino con casi todas las del planeta para relajase y descargar la tensión permitirte olvidar las cosa un momento.

Repentinamente, el menor de los Winchester no logra comprender, como sobrevivió aquellos 2 años sin su hermano, sin saber de el, sin siquiera escuchar su voz. Se pregunta que haría si algún día le llegara a faltar Dean, si algo le pasara., y son justamente estos pensamientos los que ocasionan que recuerde aquella pesadilla que lo despertó hace horas y esa sensación de …

- ¡DEAN!- prácticamente grita Sam el nombre de su hermano, causando que dicho Winchester se levante de un salto, cuchillo en mano, escaneando la habitación.

El menor de los hermanos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada después de ver la reacción de su siempre "confiado y despreocupado hermano"

- CON UN DEMONIO SAM- le grita un molesto Dean, aparentemente después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que no existe ninguna amenaza en la habitación - QUIERES CAUSARME UN INFARTO, NO TE BASTO CON EL DEL AÑO PASADO- tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca de su hermano mayor, la risa de Sam murió y un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

Dean volteo rápidamente para encarar a Sam con una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro

- Sam … no quise-

- olvídalo Dean- lo corto Sam

- ¡OH, por favor! Esto es ridículo Sammy, tienes que dejarlo ir ocurrió hace casi mas de un año, no es posible que aun-

- CASI TE PERDI ESA VEZ- Sam rugió molestó - ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME COMO DEBERIA DE SENTIRME- grito dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

Sabia que estaba siendo ridículo y que su reacción era exagerada, pero no podía evitarlo, pues aquel sueño y todas las veces que había estado apunto de perder a su hermano durante los últimos 2 años, no que Dean no haya sido herido gravemente cuando eran más pequeños, pero últimamente los "casi te pierdo" se están volviendo constantes para Sam

-Sammy …- la voz de Dean y aquel calido contacto en su hombro lo trajeron de vuelta una vez más a la realidad y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes muy bien conocidos - No vamos a convertir esto en un momento de película para chicas en medio de la madrugada ¿verdad? por que de ser así hermanito, tendré que eliminarte- Dean le dijo tan seriamente que Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No, se cuanto los odias-

- Menos mal, por que seria una lastima haberte cuidado y protegido todo este tiempo, solo para tener que eliminarte ahora-

- Dean …- Sam lo llamo, necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas, antes de que el momento se perdiera - necesito que …-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dean impaciente

- Necesito que me prometas algo- Sam dijo finalmente tragando saliva

- Si es otra vez eso de que te mate Sam, te juro que te pateare el trasero hasta Honolulu. Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez, y te lo diré de nuevo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que te quede bien claro, le prometí a papá y te prometí a ti que SOLO repito SOLO si no puedo salvarte voy a matarte de acuerdo, pero juro por que me llamo Dean Michael Winchester que voy a salvarte, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- su hermano le respondió molesto, poniéndose de pie

- Dean …- trato de interrumpirlo Sam

- No, enserio Sam ya me estoy cansando de esto, tan poca fe tienes en mi, por que déjame decirte hermanito que …-

- DEAN- grito Sam para llamar su atención

- QUE-

- No era eso lo que quería que me prometieras- respondió Sam suspirando

- ¿AH, no? Entonces ¿Qué?- pregunto un Dean más tranquilo y curioso

- Quiero, no necesito que me prometas que …- pausa tomando aire - no te sacrificaras por mi, que no entregaras tu vida por mi- termino, viendo a su hermano directamente a los ojos esperando que ese te lo prometiera para poder estar más tranquilo, sin embargo Dean solo siguió observándolo, para sonreír tristemente después.

- No puedo- le respondió sencillamente

- ¿QUE?¿POR QUE?- Sam le preguntó con desesperación

- Sammy … tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo jamás rompo mis promesas-

- pero que …-

- y no puedo prometerte lo que acabas de pedirme, porque iría en contra de otras promesas que hice- Dean respondió - le prometí a mamá cuando llegaste del hospital que siempre te protegería, te prometí durante el incendio que no dejaría que algo malo te pasara y prometí después de lo de la shtriga que moriría por ti e incluso daría mi alma para mantenerte a salvo y con vida de ser necesario, por eso Sammy no puedo prometerte lo que quieres- explico Dean, dejando a Sam en shock, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Y DICES QUE YO SOY EL EGOISTA, PUES SABES QUE DEAN, EL UNICO Y VERDADERO EGOISTA AQUÍ ERES TU-

- Tal vez- Dean admitió ya vestido con sus típicos jeans, botas, camisas y chaqueta de cuero - pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo prometí, así que vístete chico universitario por que en cuanto regrese con el desayuno será hora de darle a la carretera-

·

·

·

·

·

·

Fin


End file.
